1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding table having a pair of pull-out wheels that can be positioned either adjacent the opposite sides or below the bottom of the table so that opposite ends of the table can be rotated around a pivot between an elongated unfolded configuration and a compact folded configuration at which to be transported in a motor vehicle or rolled as a cart from place-to-place when the wheels are positioned at the sides of the table. The folding table also has a pair of adjustable height leg assemblies which are deployed when the table is in its unfolded configuration and the wheels are tucked below the bottom of the table to enable a variety of articles to be laid on the table including, but not limited to, those associated with a picnic or an outdoor sporting event.
2. Background Art
From time-to-time, a group of people wish to attend an outdoor event at which food, beverages and eating utensils will be made available to the attendees. By way of example, the outdoor event may be a picnic or occur outside a field or stadium at which sports are played. In many cases, nothing of suitable size is readily available at the outdoor event around which the attendees can gather and on which the food, beverages and eating utensils can be laid and made easily accessible.
Traditional tables that are used to accommodate the needs of a large number of attendees are typically too large to be transported in a motor vehicle. Moreover, the traditional tables are often too heavy and bulky to be easily transported to the site of the event by a single individual. Even in the case where a table can be manipulated between folded and unfolded configurations, several attendees will still be required to carry the table and chairs as may be necessary to hold the event. In the alternative, a single event planner will be required to make several trips back and forth between his vehicle and the site to prepare the event for the attendees.
What would therefore be preferable is a folding table having a compact folded configuration by which to be conveniently transported in a motor vehicle and a pair of non-obtrusive wheels that can be rotated outwardly from the table so as to lie adjacent the opposite sides thereof so that the table can be easily rolled from place-to-place by a single user. It would also be preferable for the table to function as a cart in its folded configuration and be able to carry with it a stack of folding chairs during a single trip from the user's vehicle to the site of the event.